Sphintus Carmen
Sphintus Carmen (スフィントス・カーメン, Sufintosu.Kāmen) is a Magician training in Magnoshutatt. At the Magnoshutatt Academy, he is the roommate of Aladdin. Though originally in the 4th Kodor, he worked his way up to the 1st Kodor. He is originally from Heliohapt, and a member of its Royal Family, like Sharrkan. Appearance Sphintus has dark skin, and semi-long white hair and green eyes. He is tall and has an average build. He wears triangle shaped earrings, and always has his pet snake, Kukulcan (ククルカン, Kukurukan), wrapped around his neck, which goes around his wand when doing Magic. Personality Though originally cocky, Sphintus now comes off as extremely needy and somewhat loyal to Aladdin. History Sphintus is originally from Heliohapt, and the heir of a very impoverished, noble family. In the past, his family was used as assassins, by giving their targets diseases. His grandfather had protested against this, and was exiled from the Royal Court. Plot World Exploration Arc Sphintus sees Aladdin at the Magnoshutatt Academy entrance exam. He laughs at him for only being in the 6th Kodor. When he noticed that Aladdin was his roommate he wanted Aladdin to be his servant because he was in a higher kodor than him. He was then seen surprised two months later after Aladdin passed the exam and got promoted into the 1st Kodor. Magnoshutatt Arc Months later, Sphintus attends the party after the Iktiyar. He talks to Aladdin about how he will become the first seat, while how he barely made it into the 1st Kodor. He then stands in front of the class as Myers tells the class that he and Aladdin will becoming second years. Then, he is asleep in his and Aladdin's room while Aladdin writes in his journal. The next day, Sphintus attends the ceremony will all the other students. When Aladdin is not selected to be the first seat, Sphintus is shocked. He complains to the announcer about why Titus Alexius, not Aladdin, was chosen. When the ceremony is over, Sphintus asks Aladdin if he agrees with this. He and Aladdin then head to the dorms. He tells Aladdin that it would be great if they were roommates, but Aladdin looks reluctant. When they notice Titus, Sphintus then tells Aladdin about Titus's family. When Titus wants to shake Aladdin's hand, Sphintus wishes for Aladdin not to shake his hand. He is then surprised when Aladdin gropes Titus. When Aladdin says he thought he was a she, Sphintus laughs. He is shocked when Matal Mogamett shows up, and he bows. When Aladdin asks who he is, Sphintus tells him that he is the chancellor of the Magnoshutatt Academy and the leader of Magnoshutatt. The next day, Sphintus watches Aladdin and Titus' battle exam. He is mostly shocked and surprised at what both of them are capable of. After the match, he is shocked when the chancellor passes both of them. He rushes to Aladdin's to side after Titus almost kills Aladdin, even though their battle was over. He is later by Aladdin's side along with two other students. When one of them asks about Titus, Sphintus tells them that he is imprisoned for the night. He then asks if Aladdin will be alright. The next day, Sphintus invites Aladdin to see the city around the academy. When Titus shows up, he asks why he is their. Titus tells him that he and Aladdin have a mission they need to complete, which Aladdin conferms. He then tries to asks about the master thing when Titus says that he need to accomplice their mission for their masters. He tehn passes through the barrier and is amazed at howthe city looks. He then flies on his wand, as they explore the city. After sightseeing, he asks Aladdin why they created a city full of magic tool. He also reveals that in his country the work that the magic tools are doing are done by slave. Aladdin then asks him about the level of citizenship, which he explains it. When Titus shows them a cat, he wonders what is wrong with him. He then continues exploring the city with them. He is enjoying being pampered by the citizens for being a magician. Later after returning to the dorm, He tells Aladdin that they couldn't get more information about the Level of Citizenship. After Aladdin tries to get info on the 5th district from a teacher, Sphintus suggest that they don't have to go their now, which Aladdin agrees. He also suggests that go get some dinner and head to sleep. Later in his room, he is sleep talking about him telling his father that he try his best. He is then roped in when Aladdin and Titus try to get info on the 5th district. They then head to the first district. He asks Titus are they going to get in their, which Titus tells them that they are going to disguise themselves with light magic. They then try to get in but can't. When it looks like they are going to get caught, He uses Yoah Reg to put the guards to sleep. Whenthey ask what he did, He tells them that its Healing Magic and explains how it works. They then uses an accessory, which is the pass, from a passing teacher and head in. He then looks for information on the 5th district. When Aladdin find info about the city, they are shocked to learn that their is 300,000 people in the city and that 200,000 of them are in the 5th district. After they find the location of the 5th district, they head to their. While flying their, he wonders why they are making 200,000 peopel live their. After reaching the 5th district, he along with Aladdin and Titus are shocked that their is a city built underground. He and the others them head to the city while still disguised. After looking around he says that its normal city. When their disguises dissolved he aks Titus if he cast the spell correctly. He then notices that magoi is leaking out from everyone. When they see a girl collapsed, he tells them that he can't do anything. After Titus helps the girl, Sphintus gets mad at Titus for saying taht he was useless. He along with Aladdin and Titus are then told what the 5th district is. He then asks them if they are happy living like that, which one of them says that they are. After hearing everthing, he asks Titus to say something because he was silient. Later he tells Aladdin that they are going to leave after Titus casts a little more magic on Marga. He then asks the chief if they really are happy their which he says yes. He also listens as the chief tells him explain what it is like when the old government was in charge and that the ones who are miserable are the second generation. He is then shocked to hear that Titus plans to take Marga to the surface. When the patrol comes, he quickly hides along with Aladdin and Titus. Sphintus then wonders what they should do. He then quickly helps Titus when Titus is injuried after saving Marga. He also tells him that if he is expelled from the academy then he will blame Titus and his family. He then tells Aladdin to remember the reason he came to the academy. When Myers comes and easily defeat Doron he says that she is awesome. Abilities Though originally in the 4th Kodor, after training at the Magnoshutatt Academy for a year, Sphintus is put into the 1st Kodor. Seeing as how he was originally in the 4th Kodor, with a seemingly average level of magical ability; and with him now being in the 1st Kodor, his magical abilities have grown exponentially. Bolg :It is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. It's strength, however, depends on the person. Magic Sfintus Wand.png|Wand Yoah Reg.png|Yoah Reg Yoah Reg3.png|Casting Yoah Reg4.png|Casting in on victims Yoah Reg1.png|Fatigue cured victims Yoah Reg2.png|Diagram Wand Sphintus' wand is made up of a staff, with his signature snake wrapped around a pearl. He uses his wand to fly upon, similar to Yamuraiha. Healing Magic Sphintus is specialized in Healing Magic. Yoah Reg :A type of Healing Magic. It is just a basic Healing Magic that cures fatigue. When you cast it, it induces a strong sleep state. Gravity Magic Sphintus can use Gravity Magic to fly. He uses it on his wand to traverse long distances. Relationships Aladdin Sphintus and Aladdin are roommates at the Magnoshutatt Academy. At first he didn't think much about Aladdin as he was in the 6th Kodor but he started to admire him after he entered the 1st Kodor after 6 months. He also supports Aladdin and even worries about him when he has injuries. Titus Alexius Sphintus doesn't like Titus because he is somewhat rude to him. He also finds him annoying. He also wonders what is wrong with him since Titus finds the most simple things amazing. Kukulcan Sphintus doesn't go anywhere without Kukulcan around his neck. Sphintus' wand is also shaped like Kukulcan with a pearl in the center. Trivia *Sphintus sleeps hugging his long pillow. *Sphintus likes to smoke. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Magician Category:Magnoshutatt Category:Magnoshutatt Academy Category:Heliohapt